Cleaning devices in which a liquid reservoir is associated with the handle are known from prior art. The cleaning body is equipped with cleaning elements that are configured as disposable items. Such devices are conceived for occasional cleaning, and they are distinguished by the fact that the cleaning elements must be changed relatively frequently and must be held in the hand for the exchange. These cleaning elements are not suitable for cleaning large areas or for taking up extensive contamination.